Whoopsy Daisy!
by KittoKattxx
Summary: Frisk Erases another timeline for the 200th time, creating mass destruction of many timelines. She wakes up in fairytail as a celestial mage. All of the monsters are now her celestial spirits. Well, frisk made a mistake.. Whoopsy Daisy! But maybe this mistake won't turn out so bad.. with new friends and a new guild.. Flowisk shipping, but very minor and also slow burn.


**Hiiii! Second story. The other one i've kind of discontinued/made into a oneshot. So it's my first story that won't be a oneshot. Also, if you're a little bit iffy about the flowisk in this story, it'll be slowburn and it won't be a big part of the story. Flowey is tsundere af anyway so of course it won't be a big part. anyways, let's get on with the story!**

Frisk's eyes flitted around, and black spots were appearing all around her. She had just decided, with Chara, to erase the world. She wanted this. Why else would she kill all of her friends? But then.. why did erasing the world feel so wrong? But this time, every time she erased the world it did a little bit of damage. A certain minor monster that there was multiple of would.. disappear. Nobody would notice. They were like gaster. It was all fine, until napstablook disappeared in their 50th time erasing the world. Then they grew worried. This time? Only flowey was here. This time, she didn't know what would happen, but considering she and flowey were the only ones left who hadn't faded out of existence, one of them was going to disappear. Frisk shivered, as black spots clouded her vision. She reawoke.. in what seems like the surface. Uh oh. Something went wrong. A pink-haired human was staring at her in shock, along with his, presumably, friends. She tensed, feeling all eyes on her. She never did well in

crowds. "What the hell?!" The pink haired one said. "Who are you?" said the blonde one. "F-Fri-isk." "Well, i'm Natsu!" Said the pink one- err, Natsu. "Hi, i'm Lucy!" Said the blonde one. "Erza, nice to meet you." Said the red one. An aura was around her, kind of like undyne's. She made a mental note not to mess with Erza. "Heya, i'm Grey." Said the black haired one, but wait.. was his shirt gone? Anyways, She looked in her mind for Chara, trying to ask her for help but Chara was ignoring them. She suddenly remembered something. "Flowey!" She looked around frantically, and found him in a pot. She picked him up, he was asleep. "I-it's been nice m-meeting you, but I th-think I have to g-go." She turned to leave, but"Wait!" Frisk whipped back around. "Do you have a place to stay?" Said the pink and blonde one- err, Natsu and Lucy. "N-No, b-bu-" "Well, you can stay at Fairy Tail!" "W-Well, I guess I could stay. Wher e is 'fairy tail'? Is it some kinda hotel?" "Nope! it's our guild!" "Guild?" Frisk asked, confused.

Frisk began to follow the others, and at this time Flowey had woken up. "Whaz goin onn?" asked flowey, as he began to wake up. His eyes widened once he saw where they were. Frisk. Where are we. Who are these. WHT THE HELL FRISK?!" The others looked back to see a talking flower and Frisk conversing with the flower seemingly very confused, not knowing where he was. Well, they had just dropped out of a portal in the sky. Suddenly, Frisk thought to check her pockets. What she had on her. She put them in and pulled out.. a bunch of keys? She looked through them. One in the shape of a ghost, one in the shape of a leg, one in the shape of glasses, one in the shape of a spear, a fire one, a trident, 2 bones, a short one and a long one. It seems like she had everyone. But they were.. keys? "What?" Everyone turned to look at Frisk. "Suddenly there's a bunch of keys in my pocket. They weren't there before and they're made out of stone." The blonde one she had now come to call Lucy turned to inspect the keys and gasped. "Those are celestial spirit keys! You're.. a Wizard, (harry, lol sorry had to) Frisk?!" "I don't know! also, what's a celestial spirit?" "You have their keys.. and you don't even know what they are?" Lucy was in disbelief. "I-I guess, I mean I dunno.." "I have to tell you! How about you stay in my appartment for the night and i'll teach you about celestial spirits?" "Sure!" Frisk had grown to like their new friends, and would be happy to stay at their house for the night. They arrived at Fairy Tail. Natsu barged in, Frisk had been alarmed but the look on all the others' faces told her that this was usual for Natsu. "Gramps! Somebody wants to join the guild!" A small old guy appeared and Frisk presumed that this was Natsu's grandpa, but Frisk could not see the resemblance. They had a small conversation and only went about a minute before frisk was dragged into it. "That's them right there! Oh, and they're also carrying around some talking Flower.. thing. No idea what the deal with that is, but it seems sentient so it can also join the guild!" Frisk mentally facepalmed and Makarov asked Natsu "what's their type of magic?" Chara took over, despite Frisk never knowing she had woken up, apparently she was just being silent. "Apparently celestial spirit magic." Some white haired lady excitedly walked up to them. "Where do you want your mark to be, and what color?" "I want it to be on my left hand and blood red." "Sure!" Frisk beamed. She had found a family. But she remembered, she wouldn't be complete until she was with her friends.. Napstablook, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore.. Where have they gone? She introduced herself to a few of the guild members. Mirajane was so nice, but gave off a 'sans' vibe. Or atleast she felt it was like that. She really liked Lucy and Natsu. Levy was very much like her, and she really enjoyed her presence. Elfman was.. eh. Erza reminded her a lot of undyne, in the sense that she's strong and scary. Gray was.. She didn't know what to think about Grey. His random stripping was annoying though. She was a child, have some modesty! SHe walked home with Lucy. "Sooo... You enjoying your time at the guild?" "Yeah! I really like everyone there!" "Glad you're having a good time!" They sat in silence until they arrived.

 **Next Chapter will take place in lucy's appartment, then somewhere else probably! I don't really plan my chapters out, haha.**


End file.
